


Therapy

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C bingo, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. A few weeks after Neal's death Peter goes upstate to visit his dad and spend some time with <i>a dear friend</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1500x1150@300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** A little something based on [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/) 's idea that therapy can also mean spending time with animals. I loved it so much, I just had to use it :D And it kinda fits my head canon that Peter's dad lives upstate and keeps a horse or two :P
> 
> This fills the _**therapy**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) and the _**animals**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/il6ck5lrfspez5i/therapy.png?dl=0)  



End file.
